97th Hunger Games
by puppybunnyhorsefreak
Summary: Story about 2 girls from district 11


97th Hunger games!

**Hiya! This is my first fanfiction! Please don't leave nasty or discouraging comments. If I do make any errors or if you would give me some points to improve on, kindly let me know and I will fix it ASAP. I do not own the rights to Hunger Games**

"GAH" I wake up extremely hot, sweaty and frightened. I wonder why I got this dream. Of course, today is the day of reaping. I put on my rope and slippers and trudged downstairs to the kitchen. I get myself a glass of water and try to calm myself down. I have to, if I want Mother and Creedence to. I hear a series of footsteps coming towards me. I brace myself…

"RAHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH"

"Ma?"

"YES Catharina, You almost killed me"

"Sorry Ma, it's just that…"

"Just what Catharina?"

"Today is reaping day, I keep on thinking that Creedence is going to be picked and.."

"Oh Catharina, everything is going to be fine. Cree has not signed up for tesserae and the chances of her getting picked is one to a million" She said reassuringly

"I really hope you are right"

"Now don't keep on worrying about it, go back to sleep"

I give her an uncertain smile and go back upstairs, hoping to get some sleep but I couldn't. I kept on dreaming the same dream, Cree trying to escape from the fierce clutches of the Capitol but her weak, fragile body can't. Damn, I really got to relax. I realize that it's no point sitting in my room. I rush downstairs and quickly scribble a note saying I have gone for a little stroll. I strap on my snow boots without care and run outside. As I breathe in the fresh air a voice creeps up behind me,

"Hello Catharina" says a raspy voice.

I spin around only to find Flynn from the Hob

"Flynn! You almost scared the pee outta me!" I exclaim

"You're welcome" He says cheekily

"I wasn't thanking you" I say matter-of-factly

"So you got any fresh herbs your mother would like to sell at the Hob?"

"Nope, she used all of it in the stew last night" I lie

"Oh well, It must have been a delicious stew last night"

"Yes, it was. There barely was any left!" I say in an uneasy tone

"OK then Catharina, have a nice day and I'll see you at reaping!"

"Thanks Flynn, you too"

I look at the big clock in the square. 8:30. I better get back home. I'm starving. As I turn the key into the lock, My mother opens the door.

"CATHARINA PINECREEK, WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN'

I back away… "Ma, didn't you get the note I left for you on the dining table?"

"What note Catharina?"

"The note which said that I went for a stroll"

"When I came downstairs there was no such note"

"Are you sure Ma?"

"Yes, I am 110% sure. Forget about that now. You are here and that is what matters"

"OK Ma, can you make me some breakfast? I am about to die of starvation"

"Silly girl" She ruffles my hair and heads to the kitchen

I plop down on the sofa, my mind in deep thought. What if Cree gets picked? What if I get picked? How will my family be able to cope? My mind wanders to the thoughts of my dad, how he ran away from Ma. God I should really stop thinking about this and be more optimistic. As I look up I see Ma coming towards me with a plate piled up with bacon, eggs and tomatoes and a glass of orange juice.

"Bacon Ma? But it's so expensive!"

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour" She whispers into my ear. I immediately light up.

"Now eat up while I go wake up Cree"

I scarf down every morsel without even tasting it. Which is a shame because we rarely have bacon. As I am about to start drinking the orange juice Cree comes down with Cotton, her stuffed dog. As I look at her innocent face, I fear for her life even more.

"Come on Cree eat up, we have a treat today"

"WOW! Bacon Ma?

"Yes sugar plum. Now eat up quickly, we have to get ready for the reaping"

Reaping. That word just stabs me. My expression just falls in a split second. Ma catches my expression and gives me an apologetic look.

"Cat?"

"Yes Cree?"

"Will you help me get ready for reaping? I wanna be the prettiest one there"

I put on a smile for her sake "Of course Cree, but why would you want to be more pretty? You are already the prettiest girl in the whole universe"

"No I'm not" She says blushing

"Chop Chop you two. I'll get a bath running. I want both of you undressed in five minutes"

"OK Ma"

Me and Creedence splash water on each other, spray something which smells like dead squirrels and put some sticky stuff in our hair. I even put a little makeup on Creedence. It almost feels like nothing is wrong

"Let's head out now, we're going to be late"

Right then and there my whole world come tumbling down. Everything that happened before doesn't matter now. I take a sharp intake or air and walk towards the main square. The square is a rush of people trying to get with their age groups. I lose Creedence in the crowd. I hope that she finds her way. The announcer, some lady named Mikarla Weiss speaks through a megaphone.

"WELCOME DISTRICT 11 TO YOUR REAPING!"

We all clap. That's the bad thing. The Capitol expects us to celebrate the games. I think it's a load of _bull_.

"Let's start with the boys. And the tribute is….Nelson Hawthorne"

I look over to the other side. He's in the same row as Cree. I just look at his expression. It's a mix of startled, fright, worry and anxiety.

"Now it's time to choose the girl tribute. And the tribute is…." She pulls her hand out of the metal bowl

" Catharina Pinecreek!"

Cree and Ma look shell shocked. I'm just thinking, atleast it wasn't Cree.

_ To be continued…_


End file.
